


月の精霊 "El Espíritu de la Luna" (WonHui)

by dumboyeol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Samurai, Supernatural - Freeform, Wonhui - Freeform, cultura japonesa, espíritu, inspirado en un dj ginhiji, kyuubi - Freeform, leve mención de violencia y sangre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumboyeol/pseuds/dumboyeol
Summary: ❝ wonwoo es un samurái que es herido de muerte y pierde la conciencia bajo la fría nieve de invierno.junhui es un misterioso hombre que lo ayuda.wonwoo no recuerda muy bien su pasado, pero las memorias llegan a él gracias a la luz plateada de la luna y las hebras de albo color de junhui.junhui no es el simple hombre que parece ser. ❞
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 2





	1. 新月 (luna nueva)

La nieve cayendo, cobijando el paisaje de su albo manto. El cielo de un color pálido. Un rastro carmesí de gotas que dejaba el samurái de cabello negro. El cuervo avanzaba con pasos lentos y algunas veces paraba para recargarse en algún árbol. Hasta que no pudo más y cayó.

La nieve que continuaba cayendo, contrastaba con su cabello oscuro y sus pestañas, aquellos ojos cerrados no vieron al zorro blanco que miró la escena desde lejos.

  
  
  


Cuando Wonwoo abrió sus ojos, el frío que antes había sentido ya no estaba presente. Sin embargo, muy apenas su consciencia le llegaba. Se quiso incorporar o recordar lo sucedido, pero una punzada y la oscuridad del lugar no le ayudaban a concentrarse.

Se dio cuenta que se encontraba tendido sobre un futón, en un piso de madera, en lo que parecía ser una habitación no muy grande, con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana. No podía ver nada más.

Estaba cálido aquel lugar, a pesar de que afuera la nieve seguía cayendo. Al sentarse con esfuerzo, realizó que sólo tenía puestos sus  _ hakama,  _ ya que su torso estaba al descubierto y cubierto con una venda.

Su cuerpo le dolía. Buscó desesperadamente su  _ katana  _ con la mirada y hasta donde llegaran sus brazos, pero con la poca luz que llegaba, tardó un poco en encontrarla recargada en la pared.

Es entonces que miró hacia esa dirección, que se dio cuenta de una luz que sobresalía desde debajo de la puerta.

No estaba solo, por supuesto.

Wonwoo empezaba a entender su situación, pero no por eso bajaría su guardia.

Se levantó como pudo y tomó su espada.

Se atrevió a abrir la puerta con cuidado.

La luz le molestó un poco, pero no era mucha, sino que provenía de una vela. Y al lado de esta, vio a una persona, de cabello blanco y largo, casi similar a la luz plateada de la luna. Fue lo único que pudo apreciar, pues estaba de espaldas.

Al principio creyó que era una mujer, pues el cabello era tan largo que las hebras se encontraban esparcidas en el suelo donde estaba.

De todas maneras se acercó con cuidado. No confiaría en nadie.

—¿Cómo se siente?

Wonwoo casi pegó un salto al escuchar la repentina voz del extraño. 

No. A pesar de ser una voz suave, no era la de una mujer. Rodeó un poco y al fin pudo verlo de frente.

En el regazo de la persona arrodillada estaba su  _ shitagi _ , y aquella persona lo estaba cosiendo.

Se dio cuenta de que le habían hecho una pregunta.

Aún desconfiado y un poco nervioso y confundido, decidió tomar asiento en el suelo de madera. Se colocó la katana en sus piernas.

—Supongo que bien... Realmente no recuerdo mucho para comparar. ¿Quién es usted? —Lo que realmente le importaba en ese momento era saber dónde se encontraba, y quién era ese hombre de cabello albo.

Al levantar su rostro, Wonwoo fue capaz de verlo mejor. Ojos grandes y mirada curiosa lo vieron directamente. Una sonrisa ligera fue su respuesta.

—Es una herida muy profunda la de su abdomen, pero estará mejor en un par de días, sólo no se debe mover mucho.

—¿Por qué me ha ayudado?

Tenía muchas preguntas, y por alguna razón sentía que aquel hombre no le daría toda la información que quería, al menos no ahora. Ni siquiera él se sentía capaz de digerir todo apenas despertar, seguía sin recordar muy bien lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí, incluso la manera en la que se hizo esa herida.

—Quién sabe... Pero no lo podía dejar morir así como así.

Los dedos del hombre se movían con agilidad, arreglando su prenda.

—¿Puede decirme su nombre al menos?

De nuevo la persona le sonrió, pero siguió con la vista en su tarea.

—Junhui.

¿Junhui? Ese nombre resonó muy vagamente en él, pero como la niebla, la sensación desapareció como si una ligera brisa se la hubiera llevado.

—Bien, Junhui, estoy agradecido con usted por haberme salvado la vida, pero no soy el tipo de persona que se quede quieto o esté tranquilo en situaciones así, menos aún si no sé lo que pasa.

De nuevo el peliplata lo miró. Dejó la aguja y el hilo a un lado y estiró la prenda frente a sus ojos.

—Listo, ha quedado sin ningún rasguño. —Se la pasó a Wonwoo y se levantó. El samurái pudo ver la vestimenta de Junhui.

Llevaba un kimono blanco, con un patrón de camelias rojas y negras en la parte de abajo. El  _ obi  _ también del mismo color que el kimono, con una semiluna de plata colgando de él.

Le llamó la atención la vestimenta, porque ese tipo de prendas, tan pulcras, de materiales finos y con ornamentos, sólo las utilizaban los de la nobleza. Las personas del pueblo optaban por kimonos de diseños más sencillos y prácticos.

Eso causó más sospechas en él.

Se puso el shitagi como pudo, pues la herida y el dolor que esta le causaba, no le permitía moverse con tanta facilidad.

Se puso de pie para seguir a Junhui, el cual avanzó a otro cuarto pequeño sin luz. Wonwoo ya no vio nada, pero de nuevo se asustó al ver aparecer frente a él al hombre misterioso, que le señaló que regresara a donde estaba sentado antes.

Obedeció, aún sin ganas de hacer nada con lo poco que sabía de su situación, pues todo le generaba desconfianza.

Junhui tenía en sus manos una bandeja, en la cual se encontraba un tazón de arroz, dos vasos de té y lo que parecía ser salmón ya cocinado.

—También para recuperarse necesita comer y ganar fuerza. —Colocó la bandeja frente a Wonwoo y sonrió para que este tuviera la confianza de tomar lo que quisiera.

El estómago del azabache se hizo sonar. Tenía mucha hambre, pero seguía sin querer probar nada.

—Adelante, no sea tímido.

Junhui tomó su taza de té y bebió de ella. El frío, aunque no tan presente dentro del lugar, seguía estando ahí, pues se encontraban en pleno invierno.

Wonwoo se rindió y decidió comer. De verdad lo necesitaba. Y si eso estaba envenenado, ya no le importaba. Si Junhui tuviera intenciones de matarlo, ya lo hubiera hecho mientras estaba dormido. A todo eso...

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —preguntó, mientras él también bebía de su té para pasarse la comida.

—Tres días.

—¡¿Tres días?! —Casi se atraganta al escuchar eso. Le dio otro trago al té.

—Estoy bromeando —Junhui rió un poco—. Sólo ha estado inconsciente unas cinco horas desde que lo traje aquí. No sé si se dio cuenta, pero ya es de noche, y usted se desmayó cuando la nieve empezó a caer, en la tarde.

A Wonwoo le pareció más extraña esa persona.

—¿Me trajo cargando hasta acá? Debió de ser complicado...

—No se preocupe por eso. Su herida no es cualquier cosa, y no podía tratarlo en donde lo encontré.

Ya terminada la comida, Wonwoo hizo un gesto juntando las manos.

—Gracias por la comida... Y también gracias por no dejarme morir. Sigo sin recordar muy bien que pasó, pero agradezco mucho su ayuda. — _ "Le debo una". _

Junhui tomó la bandeja y se puso de pie. Siempre sonriendo con amabilidad.

De verdad era extraño, Wonwoo jamás había conocido a alguien igual. Por supuesto había personas en el pueblo que eran amables, ¿pero tanto así?

—No hay de qué. Ahora, le recomiendo regresar a dormir un poco más. El descanso es la clave de su recuperación, y es de noche apenas. Ya al salir el sol, se preocupa por sus memorias.

Junhui inclinó un poco la cabeza como despedida y se retiró por otra puerta.

Wonwoo se quedó confundido. ¿Quién era Junhui? ¿En dónde se encontraba? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Tantas preguntas... Pero aceptó el consejo del misterioso hombre, de nada servía que se preocupara en esos momentos, tenía una herida bastante fea, ningún lugar a donde ir, y sus memorias rezagadas por ahora. Lo único que podía hacer era aceptar esa amabilidad y ser paciente. Esperar a la mañana. 


	2. 下弦地区 (cuarto menguante)

Cuando Wonwoo volvió a abrir los ojos, la ventana le mostró el paisaje blanco de afuera. La nieve había dejado de caer, pero toda acumulada en lo que antes había sido la hierba verde. Incluso los árboles con nulas hojas lo saludaban esa mañana especialmente fría.

La herida seguía siendo molesta, pero se podía mover. Se sentó y encontró su katana en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado en la noche. Pero al lado de ella estaba algo nuevo. Un  _ haori  _ color negro.

Tal vez Junhui lo había dejado ahí. 

No. Junhui definitivamente lo había dejado ahí.

Se levantó y se lo colocó. Salió y ahora con la luz blanca del sol pudo ver mejor el lugar en donde se encontraba. La presencia de muebles era casi nula. Había dos puertas, una que parecía ser la principal, y otra que daba a un cuarto, al cual Junhui había entrado la noche anterior.

Se dio cuenta de que sólo llevaba puestas sus  _ tabi,  _ pero al ver en la puerta unas _ waraji,  _ se las colocó. No vio ni escuchó a Junhui. Quiso volver para tomar su espada, pero decidió salir sin ella.

La luz fue mucha para sus ojos y se los tuvo que proteger con el antebrazo.

Al retirarlo sólo pudo ver el paisaje mismo que se asomaba desde su ventana. Y nada más.

¿Se encontraba en algún pueblo? Pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido, y ninguna casa parecía estar próxima al lugar. Bajó los escalones y pisó la nieve. Se giró para darle una mirada a la propiedad en donde había pasado la noche.

Se sorprendió.

Un santuario. 

Por fuera se veía bastante ornamentado, pero a su vez, sencillo, pues era pequeño.

De un peculiar color blanco, nunca había visto uno igual. Fue entonces cuando le llamó la atención una estatua de un  _ kyuubi. _

—Oh, ha despertado. Justo a tiempo.

Wonwoo, que había estado observando el santuario, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Junhui, aproximándose a él, con una cubeta en sus manos, y leña en la espalda.

El samurái se sorprendió, pues Junhui no hacía ruido. Incluso no escuchó sus pasos acercándose en la nieve. Pero le saludó con una reverencia ligera de la cabeza y fue con él para ayudarle con algo.

A pesar de su desconfianza, no podía negar que el joven hombre le había ayudado mucho, y si no fuera por él, Wonwoo estaría muerto.

—No es necesario, recuerde lo que le dije, no haga esfuerzo. Acompáñeme adentro.

De nuevo esa sonrisa.

Fuera, rodeado de la blanca nieve, parecía un ser etéreo. El cabello se lo había recogido en una trenza larga. El kimono albo y el haori del mismo color. Como si fuese una camelia más del paisaje.

Entraron y Junhui fue directamente al cuarto de la izquierda, aquel que Wonwoo no conocía. Lo esperó sentado en el principal.

¿Qué clase de santuario era ese y por qué lo habitaba Junhui? ¿Acaso era su encargado?

Esperó, hasta que el hombre volvió, de nuevo con una bandeja.

La colocó en la mesita entre ellos.

_ Nabe. _

—Adelante.

Wonwoo asintió, confuso, pues Junhui no daba indicios de comer. Sólo tomó su vaso de té y bebió.

—Provecho... —Cogió los palillos y se deleitó. Seguía preguntándose de la extrema amabilidad del joven de cabellos blancos. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

De nuevo fue una comida silenciosa. Junhui no probó ni un bocado y cuando Wonwoo terminó, se llevó la bandeja.

Al momento de regresar, el pensativo pelinegro no pudo evitar más su curiosidad. Apenas y recordaba los hechos que lo habían llevado ahí, pero si el pasado tardaba en llegar a sus memorias, al menos quería ser consciente de lo que sucedía en su presente.

—Junhui... ¿Quién eres exactamente?

Preguntó directamente, incluso dejando de lado las formalidades.

—Woah, que poca delicadeza... De verdad no cambias, Wonwoo.

El hombre le sonrió de lado. Cambió su tranquilo semblante a uno casi divertido.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere? Espera... ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —No recordaba habérselo mencionado, para nada. Aparte, ese cambio...

Junhui miró hacia el techo.

—¿Tan malas son tus memorias...? —Le regresó la mirada, con un semblante serio ahora—. No es como si pudiera hacer mucho, ¿verdad? No es cómo si no tuviera la capacidad... ¿O sí?

Wonwoo no entendía nada. Se sintió tan confundido y su desconfianza creció.

—Hablo enserio. ¿Quién eres?

Junhui se puso de pie.

—¿Quién eres tú, Wonwoo? Si eres capaz de responder eso, entonces yo te lo diré también.

_ "¿Quién soy...? Yo soy..." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte. Conceptos:
> 
> Haori: una tipo chaqueta que se usa sobre el kimono.
> 
> Tabi: calcetines tradicionales de dos dedos.
> 
> Waraji: sandalias tejidas de paja comúnmente usadas en el pasado por los japoneses.
> 
> Kyuubi: En la mitología japonesa los kitsune (九尾の狐, "zorros de nueve colas") son zorros que tienen mil años de edad. Cuando un kitsune obtiene su novena cola, su pelaje se vuelve blanco o dorado. Los kitsune tienen la habilidad de ver y oír cualquier suceso que ocurra en el mundo. Otras historias le atribuyen sabiduría infinita, esencialmente omnisciente, además de los poderes tradicionales de los kitsune.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. 下弦の三日月 (cuarto creciente)

—¡Wonwoo! Espera.

El niño de cabellos negros se detuvo a punto de salir, poniéndose sus sandalias apresuradamente.

—¿Qué pasa, madre?

—No te olvides de regresar antes de la cena, te preparé el  _ sekihan _ para comerlo juntos cuando llegue tu padre.

—Entendido, regresaré antes de que se ponga el sol.

Salió corriendo por la puerta, animado.

Su madre se preguntaba por qué todos los días su hijo decidía salir tan felizmente al bosque a jugar, si nunca le había contado de sus amigos. Pero mientras Wonwoo fuera feliz, no le importaba saber los detalles. Así que se fue a terminar las preparaciones para el cumpleaños de su hijo.

Mientras tanto el azabache corría, con la caja de  _ bentō _ atada en su espalda. Su kimono azul oscuro contrastaba con su piel pálida y cabellos negros.

Cuando llegó al lugar que le gustaba, un río angosto reluciente, reflejando el sol de julio, Wonwoo se sentó a esperar.

En verano las cigarras cantaban desde temprano, al niño de nueve años le encantaba escucharlas, así como el murmullo del agua corriendo entre las rocas. Puesto que en su cumpleaños solía hacer un calor bastante intenso, decidió quitarse las sandalias y meter los pies en el agua fresca.

Esperó un poco más, hasta que vio un característico color blanco-platinado entre los arbustos verdes.

—¡Jun!

Su amigo había llegado por fin.

Un zorro blanco bastante adorable se abalanzó sobre Wonwoo, tirándolo hacia atrás en la hierba. El animal lamió el rostro del niño, que reía ante las cosquillas.

—Junnie, que bueno que viniste, ¿sabes? Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Ya tengo nueve años.

Como si el zorro pudiera entenderlo, aulló como respuesta.

Jun era el único amigo que Wonwoo tenía. Al vivir un poco alejado del pueblo, no conocía a otros niños, así que se sentía solitario e iba al bosque algunas veces a pasar el rato. Era aburrido estar solo, su madre le preparaba dulces, pero también comerlos solo le deprimía más, deseaba compartirlos.

Hasta que un día, en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba ahora, viendo al cielo con monotonía, conoció a ese zorro que se acercó a él.

A Wonwoo le pareció la criatura más bonita que jamás había visto. Era pequeño y suave, pues el animal se dejó acariciar por el niño. Parecía que le sonreía.

El menor le compartió de los  _ wagashi  _ que su madre le había preparado y desde ese momento se volvieron amigos. Era extraño. Un niño y un peculiar zorro blanco.

Con el paso de los días, Wonwoo decidió ponerle un nombre.

—¿Qué te parece "Jun"? —dijo con un gesto pensativo.

El animal se paró en sus patas traseras, aceptando aquel nombre que el niño había elegido para él.

Wonwoo solía ir a ese mismo lugar casi todos los días a jugar con Jun y darle sus dulces, se habían vuelto muy cercanos, hasta el punto de que el niño tomaba siestas recargado en el pelaje albo del zorro.

Y ese día, el de su cumpleaños, no era la excepción.

—Junnie, ¿quieres wagashi? Mami me preparó muchos por mi celebración.

El zorro volvió a aullar. Era la manera en la que Wonwoo sabía que, a pesar de ser un animal, Jun parecía entenderle.

Se quitó la caja de la espalda y sacó los postres para el zorro, que parecía amarlos.

Al niño no le gustaban tanto, pero le pedía a su madre que los hiciera para su amigo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde corriendo y jugando, hasta se metieron a refrescarse al río.

Hasta que el sol comenzó a caer.

Era triste la llegada del día en la que Wonwoo se tenía que despedir de Jun, pero siempre lo animaba saber que lo vería al siguiente día.

—Ya es hora de que me vaya, Junnie, le prometí a mamá volver antes de que se ponga el sol. —El azabache se arrodilló a acariciar al zorro blanco, que aulló y salió corriendo inesperadamente.

Pero Wonwoo lo vio regresar, con flores en el hocico.

Cuando llegó con el niño, las depositó en sus pies.

Eran hortensias, las flores favoritas de Wonwoo, el cual las recogió con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Son para mí? ¿Me las trajiste como regalo de cumpleaños?

Jun alzó una pata, a lo que el niño lo abrazó muy feliz.

—Muchas gracias, Junnie, lo aprecio mucho. Nos vemos mañana.

Y así fue como se despidió.

Corrió a su casa, siendo el niño más contento del mundo, con las hortensias en su mano, esperando ver a su madre y padre y cenar con ellos, celebrando su día especial.

Pero al acercarse a su hogar, un olor espeso inundó el viento, al mirar arriba mientras corría, vio una hilera de humo alzándose al cielo dorado por el atardecer.

—¿Eh? Eso es mucho humo...

Apresuró el paso y lo que vio al llegar lo hizo soltar las preciadas flores, regalo de su único amigo.

Su casa se encontraba en llamas, su pequeña vivienda.

Avanzó rápidamente, llamando a sus padres con voz desesperada.

Al entrar, lo que vio fue aún peor. En el pasillo, apenas pudiendo ver algo por el humo, vio a su madre tendida en el suelo. Encima de ella había un hombre desconocido, con un hacha de la cual goteaba un líquido carmesí.

Wonwoo tropezó de la impresión y ahogó un grito.

¿Acaso su madre...?

—Estos pobres... No pudimos sacar nada de ellos. El padre fue un inútil también, no nos dijo donde se encontraban las riquezas.

Se escuchó una voz proveniente de otro hombre, con las manos igual, teñidas de carmesí.

—¿Lo mataste?

—Obviamente —dijo en un tono burlón y el otro se le unió. Un tercer hombre también apareció, con una guadaña en las mismas condiciones que el hacha del primer hombre que vio. Los tres reían. Y a Wonwoo el mundo se le caía. Sus padres habían sido asesinados.

—Prepararon sekihan, que lástima arruinarles la celebración. Sabía de la mierda como quiera. —Más risas.

Las lágrimas recorrieron por sus mejillas y sollozó, no lo podía creer.

Fue entonces que el trío notó al niño.

—Oye, mira allá al mocoso, ¿será el hijo de esos buenos para nada?

Wonwoo, asustado, supo que debía salir corriendo de ahí, y a pesar de que sus piernas parecían no responder, se obligó a ponerse de pie e irse corriendo y trastabillando.

—¡No lo dejen escapar! Incluso por las molestias que nos tomamos, podríamos vender al chico. ¡Muévanse!

Fueron tras el menor, que tropezó con sus sandalias.

Sólo vio la enorme sombra de un hombre alzándose sobre él. Tomó una piedra y se la lanzó como pudo. Cayó en un ojo del maldito y empezó a gritar.

—¡Niño demonio, me has cegado!

El hombre, que tenía una guadaña, la movió ciegamente hacia Wonwoo, al cual le hizo un corte profundo en el muslo. El azabache gritó del dolor y se arrastró de espaldas. Se mareó y sintió náuseas al ver su propia sangre brotar de la herida.

Todo era una pesadilla, pero no parecía despertar de ella.

—¡Ya no me importa nada, te mataré como a tu padre, desgraciado!

Estaba a punto de oscilar la guadaña hacia él, incluso el niño cerró sus ojos, esperando el golpe, que nunca llegó.

Un gruñido potente inundó el ambiente.

Wonwoo abrió los ojos, escuchó los gritos de los tres hombres.

Ahora una sombra más grande yacía sobre él.

Alzó la vista y vio el pelaje blanco de aquella criatura.

—¡U-un kyuubi!

—¡Debemos de huir, nos comerá!

El zorro albo, enorme, de ojos rojizos y brillantes, llenos de furia, volvió a gruñir, sus nueve colas se agitaron, majestuosas. El aura a su alrededor envolviendo a Wonwoo.

Los hombres, patéticos, huyeron de aquel lugar. La hermosa y aterradora criatura los dejó ir y dirigió su mirada al niño debajo de él.

Wonwoo lo miró, asombrado y asustado. Con la conciencia yéndose de las manos, pues perdía mucha sangre.

Los ojos del kyuubi cambiaron a un color azul, aquella expresión de preocupación asombró al niño aún más.

—¿J-Jun? ¿Eres tú...?

Pero habiendo perdiendo una gran cantidad de sangre, estirando su mano para tocar al zorro, quedó en el aire cuando Wonwoo cayó a la hierba sin fuerzas.

Junhui con rapidez y agilidad, tomó en su hocico al niño y corrió como pudo a la aldea más cercana.

Al llegar, cambió su forma a la de un hombre joven, y con el menor en brazos, buscó al doctor de la aldea.

Lo ayudaron, pues su desesperación era mucha y se quedaba sin tiempo.

Pero incluso con la ayuda, ya era demasiado tarde. Junhui, angustiado, viendo a su amigo muriendo frente a sus ojos, al pequeño niño que le había dado compañía a ese zorro solitario, el único ser humano que se había ganado su aprecio y apego... Tuvo que verse obligado a usar su magia, sabiendo las consecuencias de ello.

Puso el hechizo sobre Wonwoo para salvarlo, a cambio de no verlo jamás, pues estaría atado a esa aldea y Junhui jamás podría pisar esa tierra.

Pero tomó el riesgo, por aquel niño que había perdido todo.

—Lo siento mucho por no haber llegado antes... Vive una vida feliz, Wonwoo, conviértete en un gran hombre y aunque jamás te vuelva a ver, mi corazón y espíritu estarán contigo.

Invocó su katana sagrada y la dejó al lado de la cama del niño inconsciente.

Tenía que dejarlo atrás, pero confiaba en que aquel pequeño azabache estaría bien incluso sin él y sin sus padres.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, dejó un beso en su frente a modo de despedida. Y tuvo que dar un paso atrás para evaporarse en el aire.

Wonwoo creció siendo un hombre fuerte. No recordaba mucho de su pasado, sus memorias más tempranas eran en el dōjō, pues había pasado sus años ahí, siendo el protegido del dueño, ayudando en las tareas del lugar, entrenando, ganándose el techo y la comida. 

Pero su vida no era mala. Solitaria, tal vez, pero la gente del pueblo era buena con él. Al niño que una vez llegó, y se quedó ahí, estableciendo su nuevo hogar.

A la edad de veintidós años, el azabache se había convertido en un rōnin, un errante en su propio pueblo, protegiendo el lugar que se había convertido en su hogar. Cuidando las calles, entrenando en los días en el dōjō, y en las noches, cazando a los hombres desgraciados que se atrevieran a derramar sangre en ese suelo.

Wonwoo se había vuelto un justiciero, un vengador, sin saberlo, de la villa que lo había adoptado.

No sabía de dónde venía aquella sed de protección, pero era insaciable. 

¿Cuántos hombres no había detenido ya? ¿Cuánta sangre sucia él mismo no había derramado? Con esa espada...

Lo único que era de su pertenencia, lo único que recordaba haber tenido desde siempre... Una katana, bellísima, de filo capaz de cortar el hierro y la roca sin problemas. La vaina blanca de la espada, con un único grabado que venía en ella:

**月の精霊**

**_Tsuki no seirei._ **

_ "El espíritu de la luna" _

Aquel era el nombre de aquella katana, que no sabía por qué razón, pero era como su protectora, lo único a su lado desde que podía recordar. Y justo al lado de esa espada, Wonwoo era el hombre que era. Un samurái, protegiendo su hogar.

Pero era un hombre a fin de cuentas. No invencible. Un cuervo solitario.

Un día especialmente frío de invierno, saliendo del dōjō, Sana, hija del leñador, el señor Minatozaki, le había pedido que le llevara a su padre el almuerzo, pues tenía fiebre y no sabía si podía llegar hasta él con toda esa nieve.

Wonwoo aceptó el encargo y se encaminó a entregar aquel bentō.

No había ido a ese bosque, nunca había puesto un pie fuera de su pueblo, pero conocía el camino, a pesar de estar cubierto de nieve, era más que obvio hacia donde se tenía que dirigir.

Tenía frío, pues llevaba ropas ligeras, sólo sus hakama negros y su shitagi, la ropa que usaba para entrenar en el dōjō.

Sólo tenía que entregar aquello al señor Minatozaki y regresaría a su pequeña y solitaria casa, si es que la podía llamar así.

En su camino, escuchó a la nieve crujir y en el ambiente sintió una tensión creciente.

_ "Serán más de tres... Demonios, siento la presencia de hasta siete." _

Colocó su mano en su preciada katana, preparado para desenvainarla.

Escuchó la hoja oscilar detrás de él y la esquivó con agilidad.

No dudó en atacar, golpeando al hombre en el hombro, viendo la sangre haciéndose presente.

De reojo, un reflejo en el metal hizo que utilizara su espada para protegerse del golpe.

Tenía que tener cuidado, pues saldrían como cucarachas.

—Miren, si no es el mismísimo  _ Karasu _ en persona. Has matado a muchos de los nuestros, y al fin tenemos la oportunidad de hacerte pagar por ello, ni creas que saldrás vivo de aquí.

Wonwoo chasqueó la lengua y sonrió de lado.

—Despreciables... Me encargaré de cada uno de ustedes, malditos.

Cuando terminó de decir aquellas palabras, los hombres lo atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Pero Wonwoo era rápido y hábil con la espada.

Lograba esquivar los golpes, y acertaba sus ataques en los cuerpos de aquellos bandidos. 

Uno llegó por detrás, dispuesto a apuñalarlo, pero el cuervo giró y logró darle en el costado. Cayó al suelo.

Siguió peleando por lo que pareció una eternidad. Puede que fueran muchos, pero no estaban a su nivel en cuanto a pelea, se abalanzaban descuidadamente hacia él dejando muchos puntos sin defensa, los cuales Wonwoo aprovechaba para atacar.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo, y el azabache, con el frío ya olvidado y el sudor escurriendo, respiraba con fuerza, cansado, pero sin rendirse.

Creyó terminar, vio el almuerzo tirado, sonrió y se acercó a él, por alguna razón le trajo una extraña memoria, y la nieve blanca brillando ese día, fue un resplandor extraño en su interior. Bajó su guardia.

Al girarse para avanzar, sintió una punzada dolorosa; el filo de una katana atravesando su abdomen.

Sintió la sangre acumulándose en su boca y el sabor a hierro desagradable.

El hombre moribundo, cayó a sus pies después de herirlo.

Wonwoo sintió sus rodillas fallar. Pero no se dejó caer. Seguiría en pie.

Avanzó, sin saber bien a dónde, sosteniendo su abdomen, su vista nublandose de repente. 

El trazo que dejaba, carmesí, contrastando la nieve pura.

El almuerzo en su mano, la katana colgada en su espalda. No dejaría de avanzar.

Miró la nieve caer. Hermosa. Cuanta paz le daba, algo en su corazón que no podía visualizar, se alteraba al ver ese pulcro color.

_ "Al menos es un bello paisaje para morir..." _

Y con ese último pensamiento, perdió su consciencia.

Un zorro, del pelaje de la nieve que todo lo rodeaba, se encontró al samurái. Las hebras oscuras, la sangre acumulándose debajo de él.

Avanzó hacia el hombre al borde de la muerte, y las patas del zorro dejaron de ser huellas pequeñas, para cambiar a las de un joven, de cabello tan claro, las nueves colas y el kimono con camelias rojas y negras. La semiluna de su obi balanceándose en su caminar.

Se arrodilló ante el hombre herido y acarició sus cabellos oscuros.

—¿Así es como regresas a mí...? Wonwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekihan: Arroz con judías rojas, es un plato tradicional japonés, se prepara en ocasiones especiales, como en un cumpleaños.
> 
> Wagashi: es un dulce tradicional japonés que se sirve a menudo con té y se elabora principalmente con mochi, anko y fruta.
> 
> Karasu: significa "cuervo" en japonés.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


	4. 満月 (luna llena)

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, ya era de noche. La luna entraba por la ventana y esa luz de plata brillaba sobre las hebras del cabello albo de Junhui.

No supo cuando perdió la conciencia, pero ya no importaba. Su cabeza se encontraba recargada sobre el regazo del hombre, que acariciaba su oscuro cabello, viendo por la ventana, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Notó que la luz plateada que iluminaba a Junhui lo hacía brillar como la luna misma. Vio unas orejas blancas mostrándose en ese cabello blanco. 

—Jun...

Ahora que lo recordaba todo, tenía sentido. Sus memorias pasadas, no sólo el incidente que lo llevó hasta ese día.

Aquel zorro, su amigo, que lo había protegido, que le había salvado la vida más de una vez. En ese sueño de recuerdos, también estaban las memorias de Junhui presentes; como le dejó su katana, su propio espíritu para protegerlo, aún sin estar a su lado.

El kyuubi lo miró y sonrió.

—Oh, ya has despertado... Ya era hora.

Wonwoo no sentía el frío, sólo calidez, esa aura rodeándolo como antes lo había hecho. Uniéndose a su alma, cuidando de ella. 

Jun siempre había estado ahí, y él no había sido capaz de recordarlo en todo ese tiempo.

Puso su mano en la del zorro blanco y le dio un ligero apretón. Después, con su otra mano libre, tomó un mechón de pelo de Jun y lo acarició. Del aroma de las hortensias.

El samurái sintió unas lágrimas acumulándose. Tenía tanto sin llorar, por la infancia que perdió... Se sentía de nuevo como ese niño que solía ir a las tardes a jugar con su único amigo, un peculiar zorro. No, un kyuubi, un espíritu de gran sabiduría y poder, de tantos años.

—¿Por qué un ser tan hermoso y sagrado como tú se preocupa por un humano como yo?

Junhui lo miró, sus ojos oscuros contrastaban con el color de su piel y cabello.

—Porque incluso un ser como yo puede amar. Te he estado observando sin poderme acercar... Todos estos años. Te he visto crecer, convertirte en el hombre fuerte que eres ahora. Yo era muy feliz cuando me llamaste tu amigo, incluso cuando me pusiste nombre, que casualmente, era similar a mi nombre real. Por primera vez no estuve solo... Pero la vida a veces es cruel, y te arrebataron de mis brazos —Suspiró y alzó la mirada, tal vez para esconder sus propias lágrimas—. Pero mírate ahora... Has vuelto a mí. 

El aura alrededor de ambos se hizo más brillante, la calidez aumentó, y Wonwoo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió en paz.

—¿Me amas...?

Junhui rió con cariño.

—Que gracioso, ¿no? El gran kyuubi, espíritu rey del bosque... Enamorado de un humano mortal, un samurái. Sólo pido por tu felicidad. Es lo que he hecho estos años.

El corazón del azabache latió con fuerza.

Se levantó del regazo de Jun, sin dejar de sostener su mano.

—¿Y es posible...?

El zorro se retiró una lágrima antes de que cayera, para mirar sorprendido al hombre.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Verás... Yo soy mortal, como has dicho, y tú por el contrario, eres un ser inmortal, proteges a este bosque... Y yo tengo que cuidar a mi pueblo.

Wonwoo bajó la mirada.

—Eso ya lo sé, tonto —Junhui revolvió sus cabellos oscuros—. Wonu, tu espíritu no puede morir, porque ya está unido al mío. 

Alzó la mirada de golpe.

—¿Cómo...?

Señaló la katana, que estaba a su lado.

—Tus deseos de proteger, de ser un gran samurái para cuidar de los tuyos... Se impregnaron en esa espada. Tu voluntad, tu corazón.

Tomó la katana y la miró con una sonrisa. El metal brilló con fuerza gracias a la luz de la luna.

Rutilando como Jun lo hacía.

—Yo no te pido que te quedes aquí, no soy egoísta. Para mí ya es suficiente con haber tenido la oportunidad de compartir de nuevo contigo mi tiempo, con haberte sostenido en mis brazos una vez más.

Wonwoo lo miró. Hermoso. Jun siempre le había parecido lo más hermoso. Y ahora lo hacía aún más. No sólo por su obvia belleza externa, ahora podía apreciar su corazón.

_ "Así que esto es el amor..." _

El humano se abalanzó a abrazar al kyuubi.

Una unión que resonó en aquel pequeño cuarto.

La luna contrastando con la noche.

—No es justo... Tú siempre me tuviste presente y yo no —Lo abrazó con más fuerza—. No es justo porque yo también quiero. Quiero a Jun.

Otra aura apareció, pero esta no provenía del espíritu de plata.

De la espalda del azabache aparecieron unas alas negras como las de un cuervo.

Junhui se sorprendió.

— _ Karasu Tengu... _

—¿Eh? —Wonwoo se separó y sintió algo distinto en él. Con poder—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando?

Junhui acarició su rostro.

—Supongo que tus ganas de quedarte con un ser como yo y tu voluntad de proteger al pueblo que te dio un hogar te han convertido en esto —Lo señaló con el dorso de la mano—. Un guardián del bosque. Un karasu tengu. Los dioses han sido buenos contigo, después de haberte quitado tanto.

Wonwoo vio sus ropas, que ya no eran las mismas. Se sorprendió al notar las alas en su espalda.

Todo parecía tan irreal.

Tocó su abdomen, donde la herida antes se encontraba, pero ya no pudo sentir ningún dolor.

¿Acaso Junhui tenía razón y los dioses se apiadaron de él? 

—Y también han sido buenos con un viejo zorro solitario como yo —Rió, mostrando sus colmillos—. ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Qué acaso no es la historia de amor menos convencional del mundo? 

Wonwoo también rió.

—Dímelo a mí, yo estoy más sorprendido, minutos antes sólo era un hombre, sin ningún otro propósito más que cuidar al pueblo y hacerme fuerte para eso... Y solo también —Tomó su katana—. Pero he vuelto.

Jun sonrió ampliamente.

—Bienvenido, Wonwoo.

La nieve que no dejaba de caer, la noche oscura e inmensa, abrazando a la majestuosa luna de plata, iluminandolo todo, el invierno entonando su canción, la calma de dos almas despidiendo la soledad.

El calor insoportable de julio. Wonwoo, bañado en sudor después de un día arduo de trabajo (ese día en especial, tuvo que llevar a un niño devuelta al pueblo, pues se había perdido en el bosque y su padre había orado por él). 

Se quitó las  _ zori  _ y entró al santuario, ahora un poco más grande. 

Una cigarra, posada sobre la estatua del karasu tengu, no dejaba de cantar.

— **ただいま** **_(Tadaima!)_ **

Dijo, mientras entraba y un aroma delicioso inundaba sus narinas. No es que requiriera comer necesariamente, pero la costumbre lo obligaba a hacerlo. Dejó su katana en un lado, recargada en la pared.

— **おかえりなさい** **_(Okaerinasai!)_ **

Junhui apareció con una bandeja grande en sus manos, Wonwoo le ayudó a poner la mesa.

—Ni siquiera porque es tu cumpleaños llegas temprano. 

El cuervo no pudo evitar reír con ternura al ver al zorro blanco poner sus manos en la cintura con un gesto molesto.

—No puedo evitarlo, soy un espíritu ocupado. No todos tenemos el omnisciente poder del kyuubi.

—Uy sí, Sr. Importante. Mejor empecemos a comer que se enfriará.

Wonwoo sabía que Junhui sólo se sentaría a beber su té y él tendría que acabarse todo aquello, pero no se quejaba para nada. Le gustaba el sekihan que Jun le preparaba. Le recordaba al de su madre.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? A veces Wonwoo se lo preguntaba. Pero era peculiar, no eran una pareja ordinaria.

De todas maneras aquello no le podía importar menos. Era feliz, con su extraña vida. Al lado de Jun, protegiendo su pueblo. No podía pedir más. 

—¡Oh, casi lo olvido! —El zorro se puso de pie y Wonwoo sólo alcanzó a ver su trenza plateada ir y venir.

De pronto, en medio de la mesa y toda la comida, se encontró unas hortensias sobre un florero de vidrio.

—Listo, todo perfecto.

El cuervo sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante lo más que pudo, hasta alcanzar los labios de Jun.

Al separarse, se sonrieron mutuamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Wonwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y última parte, subida de una vez, pues espero que les haya gustado esta vorta historia muy inspirada en el folk japonés.
> 
> Karasu Tengu: en la mitología japonesa, son una especie de guardianes con cabeza de cuervo y pies y manos en forma de garra. A veces son llamados en oración por los padres para cuidar que los niños regresen a salvo. Son buenos luchadores, con armas o sin armas.
> 
> Zori: sandalias japonesas, planas y con correas hechas de paja de arroz , tela o madera lacada.
> 
> Tadaima: ¡Estoy en casa!
> 
> Okaerinasai: ¡Bienvenido!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado en Wattpad por el cumpleaños de Wonu precioso. Lo quise publicarlo aquí.
> 
> Explicaré unos términos:
> 
> Hakama: pantalón largo con pliegues que se ata a la cintura.  
> Shitagi: Tipo de camisa que usaban los samurái.  
> Obi: Faja ancha de tela, como un cinturón, que se pone sobre el kimono.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
